


Dress to impress

by DieroteRosine



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #KuroTsukiWeek2020, #krtskweek2020, Day 6: Genderbending - Shopping, Dresses, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Kuroo Tetsurou, Female Tsukishima Kei, Genderbending, KuroTsuki Week 2020, Kuroo is a simp for her girlfriend, Prom, Prom Queen, Shopping, Tsukishima has no confidence, god is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: On the one hand, she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend in the chosen dress, but at the same time she didn't want to put pressure on Tsukishima and under no circumstances did she want her to feel uncomfortable.Just when Kuroo was thinking about choosing a different dress, the curtain opened and Kuroo instantly forgot how to breathe.She must have done something damn right in her previous life, if God now sent her an angel in return.____________Kuroo and Tsukishima go a shopping trip for Kuroos upcoming prom.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Dress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> And here we finally have my first genderbending story :)
> 
> If you're interested in Tsukishimas and Kuroos prom dresses, here they are:  
> [Tsukishima's dress](https://s3.amazonaws.com/morilee/wp-content/uploads/2016/09/02212924/99097-1.jpg)  
> [Kuroo's dress](https://i2.wp.com/www.realstylingsolutions.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/02/Adogirl-Women-Sexy-Sheer-Lace-High-Slit-Maxi-Evening-Party-Dresses-Backless-Summer-Beach-Dress-Female-1.jpg?fit=800%2C1200&ssl=1)

The sun was already halfway gone when Kuroo appeared with a broad grin at the doors of the Karasuno school and stroked the long black hair behind her ear in a flowing movement.  
  
The Nekoma student bobbed impatiently, constantly checking her watch and whistling a soft song to herself.  
  
Tsukishima took her time as usual, although they had planned to go shopping together this Friday, after all Kuroo's prom was just around the corner and neither of them had the right clothes for the occasion.  
  
Now it might have to be mentioned that Kuroo had invited Tsukishima to the ball as her partner, which the Karasuno first grader had assumed with a bright red head and quiet stammering.  
  
It was some time shortly after the joint training camp, that Kuroo visited Tsukishima in the middle of the night in Sendai and confessed her feelings for the blonde in tears - drama was completely redefined that evening and when someone asked Tsukishima, her answer had always been that she just wanted to remove the crying person outside of her door, when she asked Kuroo inside that night.  
The student often “forgot” to mention, that Tsukishima almost immediately had pulled Kuroo into an embrace and that they spent the whole night cuddling in Tsukishima's bed.  
  
Since this meaningful evening, the two girls have been a pair, and even though the first few days as a freshly outed couple at school were probably the hardest in Tsukishima's entire life, neither of them regretted the move.  
Especially since they had a lot of fun rejecting interested guys by walking hand in hand through the school grounds.  
  
But even though Kuroo-san was in Sendai almost every other weekend to visit her girlfriend, a few male students from Karasuno still managed to "overlook" that Tsukishima was in a relationship and therefore out of reach.  
  
So this Friday, too, when Kuroo was waiting for her girlfriend on one of the many benches in front of the school, she suddenly saw Tsukishima's blond curly hair emerge from behind one of the buildings - but not alone.  
  
There were two guys at her side, Kuroo estimated them just as old as her, who tried to persuade Tsukishima to go with them, if anything could be inferred from the violent gesturing of the guys.  
One of them, a tall guy with brown hair, was about to put his arm around Tsukishima's waist when Kuroo reached them and Tsukishima stepped up next to her with relief and breathed a feather light kiss on Kuroo's cheek.  
  
The two guys raised their eyebrows in confusion, but immediately caught up again, of course the sight of two pretty girls did not deter them.  
  
"Oh Tsukki-chan, you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend. How about you two sweeties, don't we wanna go out together? Asao here knows an insider tip nearby, we would also invite you. “, Grinned the brown-haired man and his buddy also grinned, stepping closer to Kuroo.  
  
Kuroo clicked her tongue and shook her head laughing.  
  
"Sorry if I have to destroy your dreams, but Tsukki-chan and I are up to something."  
  
"Oh, what a pity, I'm sure we could have a really great time together, think about it again."  
  
Asao pouted and looked Kuroo up and down, his eyes stuck to her legs and décolleté for a long time, which Tsukishima did not miss.

The blonde crossed her fingers with Kuroo's and murmured softly.  
  
"Kuroo-san please let's go, I thought we still wanted to go to town."  
  
For a moment, Kuroo fixed the two boys in front of them with a cool look, then she pulled away.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but we're going alone. Oh and- ", she turned around and glared at them coldly, “if one of you assholes puts your hands on my girlfriend _ever_ again, we have a huge problem with each other. _So fuck off_! "  
  
With these words, Kuroo pulled the blonde behind her from the school premises, the overwhelmed faces of the two boys were enough answer for her and she really didn't want to throw a second of their very valuable time together away, just because some assholes wanted to make stress.  
  
After all, she was here to put Tsukishima in the most beautiful dress they could find and then dominate the prom with her.  
  
What could be nicer than going shopping with your stunningly beautiful girlfriend and seeing her body in pretty clothes all the time?  
  
Yes right, to tear off these breathtaking clothes in the evening, but that would have to be postponed until later, because now step 1 was announced and that meant one thing - Kuroo shooed Tsukishima in front of her into a clothing store and marched directly to the cocktail dresses.  
  
Kuroo rummaged through the windows for a few minutes, only to present a small selection in front of Tsukishima with an enthusiastic grin.  
  
The blonde girl behind her eyed the flared clothes with her mouth open and hid her face behind her hands.  
  
"I'll never be able to wear them, did you see how much back and leg they show?"  
  
"Oh, it was exactly why I chose them. You would look stunning in it and I would have to stare at your perfect legs all evening." Kuroo smiled and put her head on her girlfriend's shoulder before she pushed some of the clothes aside and with a practiced eye grabbed three selected items of clothing.  
  
Tsukishima was still not moving when Kuroo put her clothes in front of her clothed body to test it and cocked her head.  
  
"No no not this one.", The first dress flew to the side and Tsukishima gave a little squeak as Kuroo pressed her hands down and held the next dress in front of her.  
  
The grin that then appeared on the face of the black-haired woman couldn't be more enthusiastic and before Tsukishima could even say a word, Kuroo pushed her into the first changing room.  
  
"This one! Try it on and then tell me that I have the absolute best taste, baby. "

  
  
It felt like an eternity with the Kuroo sitting in front of the curtain, nervously twirling her black hair between her fingers.  
On the one hand, she couldn't wait to see her girlfriend in the chosen dress, but at the same time she didn't want to put pressure on Tsukishima and under _no circumstances_ did she want her to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Just when Kuroo was thinking about choosing a different dress, the curtain opened and Kuroo instantly forgot how to breathe.  
  
She must have done something damn right in her previous life, if God now sent her an _angel_ in return.

There was no other way to describe Tsukishima - the long golden curls fell in waves over her uncovered shoulders and elegantly framed the cleavage, which was wrapped in black lace.  
  
The dress itself fit like a glove and Kuroo really had to pull herself together not to get on her knees in front of Tsukishima and shout a marriage proposal at her.  
  
Black fabric enveloped Tsukishima's body, the shoulders were free and the upper part of the dress, decorated with translucent lace, tapered to the neck and met there in a choker, that perfectly emphasized Tsukishima's narrow neck.  
  
The entire back area was visible and was only interrupted by a belt application, that gathered the dress at waist height.  
  
Tsukishima's legs were wrapped in long flowing black fabric, but were perfectly staged by a high leg slit on the right side of the dress.  
  
Yes, _yes_ , Kuroo had pulled the damn jackpot with her girlfriend and she couldn't help staring at her in absolute awe, unable to formulate a reasonable thought.  
  
Tsukishima looked down at herself, scrutinizing and uncertain, and then murmured softly: "How does it look?"  
  
Kuroo jerked out of her thoughts and was now really on her knees, hands on the hips of her beautiful, angelic girlfriend.  
  
"How it looks? Babe, if I had a damn ring, I would put it on you now, because I can't let anyone else get their hands on you."  
  
"So...that means good?", Tsukishima doubtfully wiped a few strands behind her ears and Kuroo wanted to kiss all self-doubt out of her, when she got up with a jerk and pulled Tsukishima in front of the next mirror.  
  
There she put one hand around her girlfriend's waist and raised her head with the other so that Tsukishima had to look at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Do you see it now, honey? You look like an angel and I can definitely say that God is a woman, your appearance cannot be explained otherwise. So please- ”, Kuroo breathed a butterfly kiss against her cheek, “Look at me and tell me that you see it too. That you are _beautiful._ "  
  
Tsukishima gasped and her hands shook slightly as Kuroo pulled her closer and soothingly spread more kisses on her skin.  
  
"I think we're both beautiful," Tsukishima murmured carefully and Kuroo's eyes met her girlfriend's in the mirror.  
  
"I want to see you in a dress like that too. _Please_.” Tsukishima turned in Kuroo's arms and now gave her partner a real kiss, which she all too eagerly returned.  
  
When Kuroo came out of the cabin shortly afterwards in a similar red dress, this time a beautiful red shimmer covered her girlfriend's cheeks and Tsukishima breathed a toneless " _You look fantastic_ " - that was enough to convince Kuroo to buy both dresses at the same day.  
  
Needless to say, Kuroo and Tsukishima gathered all the attention at Kuroo's prom and were both crowned Prom-Queen's without a second thought.  
  
This honor was celebrated with a tender kiss in front of the assembled team and with great cheers from Kuroo's volleyball team.


End file.
